Kellin Quinn and Austin Carlile slash
by MusicXloverX9
Summary: I always wondered how this shipping would work out, because I've never seen anything for this, so decided to write one, to see how it'll go. What do you think of this pairing?


I sat on the ground, pulling little tufts of grass out from the dirt. Nothing to do, no plans today.

I wonder what Austin's doing...

You see, Austin's my best friend, and we do everything together, tell each other everything, that sort of stuff. But there's one thing I never told him- I'm in love with him. Well, I never told anybody that, though, I think my bandmates are starting to figure it out. It's not that i don't want to tell them; I do, it's just...I'm not sure how. And I can't even begin to think of how to tell Austin, or if I even want to. I mean, there's no way he'll feel the same way, which means there's no point. So it's settled, I'm not going to tell him.

"Hey, Kellin!" he called.

I turned around to see Austin, holding a picnic basket and walking towards me. He kneeled down next to me, dropped the basket and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Austin," I replied, hugging him back, "What's with the basket?"

He looked at it and said, "I had a date, but she bailed last minute, so I have a whole picnic for two ready, with no one to enjoy it with," he looked at me, "Hey, come on a picnic with me. We haven't really been hanging out lately."

Me, alone with the guy I'm in love with, on a romantic picnic together. I'm in.

"Okay," I said, smiling.

When I looked up at him, he was chewing his lip, something he did when he was nervous. But, when I answered, he stopped and smiled big.

'Okay!" he exclaimed.

He stood up, grabbed the basket and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Come on! I know a great spot!" he began to run suddenly, making me run, too.

We ran together, holding hands. I felt my cheeks get hot, and hoped he didn't notice. They stopped once we got to the spot. It was at the top of a cliff, overlooking a river. It was absolutely breathtaking. He squeezed my hand, then let it go.

"So, ya like?" he asked.

"Uhm, YEAH. It's beautiful! You never cease to amaze me, Austin," I replied, smiling at him.

His cheeks turned a slight red, and I sighed. He opened up the basket and took out a red and white checkered blanket, and layed it on the ground. He smoothed it out, then sat on it, and placed the basket in front of him. He then looked up at me and patted the spot next to him on the blanket. I sat next to him and looked in the basket.

"We have an abundance of stuff to eat. We have different types of sandwiches, burgers, potato salad, pasta salad, fruit salad, chips, and condiments to put on them. And to drink, we have lemonade and beer. So, take your pick," he said, taking out two paper plates and handing one to me.

I took a tuna sandwich, shaped like a heart, held it up and looked at him weird.

"Oh," he laughed, "This was supposed to be a date, remember?"

I immediately got bummed, but laughed anyway. I took a scoop of potato salad and put it on my plate, next to the sandwich and pasta salad. I grabbed a fork and began to eat. He took a bite of a ham sandwich, and I giggled at the noises he made. He looked up at me and smiled.

"What?" he asked, mouth filled with food, laughing.

I just bit my tongue and said, "Nothing."

He just stuck his tongue out at me and took another bite of his sandwich. When we were finished eating, he put the rest of the food back in the basket, as well as the dirty plates and forks.

"So, what's new? We haven't hung out in forever!" he asked, resting his head on his fists, looking at me.

I laughed at his cuteness.

"Well, I was featured in Pierce the Veil's new song, and we shot a music video for it not that long ago. That's about it," I said, "You?"

"Oh, King for a Day! I love that song! It's really good! Me? I've been writing, we came out with a new album. Other than that, nothing really. Just, missing you, and hanging out with you," he replied, looking at the ground.

I took his hand and held it, "I've missed you, too."

He looked at me, "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. He gave my hand a squeeze, then let it go. He looked up.

"Oh, look! The stars came out!"

He layed on his back, looking at the stars. I hesitated, but layed down with him. For the first few minutes, it was quiet. We both gazed at the stars. All of a sudden, I felt him grab my hand, and lace his fingers with mine.

"Woah! There's the big dipper!" he exclaimed, pointing upward at the constellation.

I quietly giggled. For the next minute, it was quiet. Austin then broke the silence again.

"Kellin?"

I looked over at him, "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath and said, "There's something I have to tell you. I...I don't really k-know how to say this, so I'm just gonna do it. We're best friends, but, I don't want to be that anymore."

I gasped and my eyes grew wide.

"No, baby, let me finish," he said, interrupting my panic, "I don't want to be best friends anymore because, I want to be...uhm...m-more than that. Like, uhm... Okay, will you go out with me?"

The last part was rushed, but I heard it. He waited for my response, chewing on his lower lip. I didn't know what to say.

"Austin, I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time now. I just didn't know how," I quietly laughed, "I'm relieved you said it first, because I decided before that I wasn't gonna tell you. But, yeah, I love you, no, I'm in love with you, and I would love to go out with you."

A huge grin melted the worried look on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Well, alright, then..." he said to himself quietly.

It was quiet after that; the sound of our breathing and the water splashing on the rocks were the only things we heard. Austin took my hand he was holding and kissed each of my fingertips, then placed it on his chest. I felt his heartbeat through his black Slipknot shirt.

"Do you feel that?" he asked me softly.

"Mhm," I murmered.

"This heart beats for you, it belongs to you, Kellin. Remember that," he whispered, putting my hand up to his lips, kissing it, then lacing his fingers with mine and laying it on his chest.

A minute passed, then...

"Hey, Kellin?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

He slowly moved closer to me, his face getting closer to mine, our noses touched, then he kissed me, softly and slowly. I kissed back, deepening the kiss a bit, until we pulled away.

"Oh, by the way, there wasn't a no-show today. This was for you all along."

I laughed and kissed him again. 


End file.
